Nekozawa's Spell
by Kim448
Summary: Nekozawa drinks what he thought was a healing remedy, but is actually a hard-on spell! The only way to break it is to have a girl get him off. Who better to ask than Haruhi? Rated for lemon. I own nothing.


Haruhi was walking to the Host Club for a meeting when she hears a voice.

"Psst...PSST!" Turning around, she saw Nekozawa-senpai. He looked uncomfortable.

"Yes?" She asked, walking over.

"Come into my club room after your Host Club." He said, then disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi can we come over to your house today?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, we need some help with biology." Hikaru casually.

 _-Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre-_

 _-3-_

 _-2-_

 _-1-_

 _"Haruhi, we need help with biology." One twin said evilly._

 _"More specifically," another twin whispered into Haruhi's ear._

 _"Anatomy." They whispered together, making her blush._

 _"N-no, we shouldn't..." She looked away, bashful._

 _"Don't worry, it won't hurt." They said, like two conspiring cats._

 _"Well, if it won't hurt..." she said._

 _The twins then got closer to her, about to lift her shirt over her head—_

 _-end Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre-_

"NO HARUHI! DON'T TEACH THEM ANYTHING! IT'S A TRAP! A TRAP I SAY! THEY'RE JUST TRYING TO DEFILE YOUR INNOCENCEEEE!" Tamaki yelled, grabbing the Host in question.

"Um, I wasn't going to anyway, senpai. I have some business to attend to."

"But Haruhi," Kaoru started.

"What could be more important than us?" They said in unison.

"My dad has a dinner party and he wants to bring me later. I have to get ready with him." She answered simply.

"We can help you!" The twins immediately offered.

"No, my dad wants to get me ready this time." She replied.

The twins stopped for a second, considering it. "Okay, but at least send us a picture on how you look." Hikaru said. She nodded and left the room.

Now she has to meet with Nekozawa before her dinner party.

* * *

Nekozawa couldn't take it. This... THING on his crotch was killing him. He tripped on his cloak and was trying to heal himself, only to give him more pain! Just as he was about to start ranting about it to no one, the Host he talked to earlier came in.

"Nekozawa-senpai?" She asked into the darkness.

"Over here Fujioka-kun." He said.

She peered over at him and put down her bag. He closed the door behind her, quietly locking it. She looked at him suspiciously. "What did you call me here for? Do you need help with math again?" She asked, her eyes adjusting to the dark.

"No, it's something else...you see... I had an injury and I was going to use a healing spell, but some ignorant soul decided to switch the bottle with something else." He blushed.

Haruhi was a bit skeptical. She didn't believe in spells and curses, but she let him continue.

"They switched it with... an erectile spell." He was blushing furiously.

Haruhi kept a straight face. "How do you know?" She asked.

"Well, my...thing... hasn't gone down for 6 hours. I've passed out twice." He said.

This concerned her. Shouldn't he see a doctor? "You should see a doctor."

"No, this is no normal type of erectile pill! This is a spell." He said.

"Even if that was true, what do I have to do with this?" She asked.

"The spell says that only a live female could get this down. The only live females I'm close to are my maid, (who's happily married), my sister (that explains itself)...and you." He blushed even more at the end.

"You can't ask someone else? Why not hire someone?" She asked.

"No! If it got out that the Nekozawa family hired a _prostitute_ ," he said the word with some embarrassment, "I would never hear the end of it! Imagine the headlines, the scandal! If I ask anyone else, I could get arrested for harassment!"

"Aren't you 18?" He nodded. "You do know I'm 15, right? If this got out you really could be arrested. You want to have sex with a child." She said.

"I know! It's been eating at me at how terrible this is, but the other options aren't that good either. You're the only one I trust not to get this out or use it as blackmail. You don't even have to have sex, you just have to get me off! You can refuse, but you can't tell anyone I even asked!"

Haruhi was at a loss. She was starting to be convinced that this was no ordinary pill. He was acting too desperate for something not to be up. Still she didn't believe what he was saying completely. Also, how would he know she's a girl?

"How do you know for sure that I'm a girl?" She asked.

"Because I've seen you at my summer home. You were wearing a dress and the others were referring to you as 'she' and 'her'. Also, when you were tutoring me the other day, I noticed a strap that only females would have."

"C-can't you get yourself off? Maybe it is an ordinary pill and it'll go away?" She was losing this battle.

"No, believe me I've tried." He looked at her. "So will you help me?"

She looked at his face. He looked desperate and in pain. She looked around the dark room for cameras. "There aren't any cameras here, right?"

He smiled wide, he was convincing her. "No, black magic always corrupts technology."

She sighed. "Fine, but only this once, okay?"

He nodded. "Let's get started."

She stood awkwardly. "So what exactly do I do?"

He smirked. "I disrobe myself of course." In a swift motion, his large black cloak was off, leaving him in his Ouran uniform. Taking off the blazer, he left the undershirt on. Looking down, she noticed a large bulge in his pants. She blushed a little.

He took of said pants, leaving him only in his boxers. She stiffly stride over to him. "Like this?" She looked up at him innocently. Kneeling down, she stroked him from the outside of his boxers.

"Mmmhhhm...yes..." he moaned huskily. She kept stroking from the outside, until instinct told her otherwise. Wordlessly, she pulled down his boxers and was nearly hit in the eye with this erection.

She looked at him innocently again. Ugh... those eyes... he thought. They're so innocent. That only seemed to make him impossibly harder.

Haruhi looked at this display in awe. She had never seen one up close before, let alone so hard. She hesitantly wrapped her fingers around it with both hands. Her hands could just about touch each other like this. He jerked and quickly thrusted into her hands. She saw in fascination how it affected him so much. It was surprisingly soft. You would think it'd be rougher with how hard it was. Haruhi did this for a while. She slowly stroked with both hands. She wondered how she could make him feel better. She remembered in one of her biology books that there was 'oral sex'. It said to suck on the penis to simulate a vagina.

She didn't want to overstimulate him, so she decided to lick first. Hesitantly, she licked the length of his penis. "MMMHH—!" He moaned even louder. 'Maybe if I...' she thought. Wrapping her tongue around him, she softly touched his testicles. She paused to look at him. His face was flushed and he was panting lightly. He looked at her with utmost desire. "Mmmhhh...don't stop..." he pleaded.

She licked around his length like a lollipop for a while. When she decided he was ready, she sucked on the head of his penis. He thrusted erratically into her mouth, making her gag a little. "MMMHH! Oh dark lords... Haruhi, please don't stop."

Haruhi was beginning to enjoy this. She kept unconsciously squeezing her thighs together and shifting a lot. Sucking half his length, she began to feel hot. Was it getting warmer in here? She paused for a second to take off her blazer.

Nekozawa opened his eyes to see why she stopped. When he noticed her taking off an article of clothing, he blushed even more. Once Haruhi finished, her undershirt still on. She sucked softly on one of his balls. She then resumed to sucking the side of his penis and then to the head. He saw her shift a little too quick and she moaned loudly.

The vibrations were almost too much to take, but he couldn't end now! Not when it felt so good... He had to make a plan to make this last longer. He noticed the increase of shifting she was doing, and noticed her face was flushed dramatically now. She put her hands of the base of his penis, not quite being able to reach there. That didn't stop her from trying.

She went down even more on him, now only having a couple inches to go. She had also resumed playing with his balls. Haruhi looked at him with her innocent eyes, now filled with desire. Those eyes made him want to pin her under him and take her right there and then. She opened her little mouth a little more and somehow managed to take his whole length. She moaned again.

Nekozawa just about had it. If he wasn't able to take her, he would be very disappointed. With great reluctance, he gently pried her mouth off of him. He stared at that scene. Haruhi looking at him with eyes filled with need, yet somehow innocent and confused. Her face flushed with a thin trail of saliva leading to his male parts, said parts being doused in saliva and extremely hard. His resolve strengthened. He _needed_ this.

He opened his mouth, "Haruhi, that was outstanding."

"Why'd you stop me then?" She looked confused. He now saw why the Host Club obsessed over this girl— _she was so cute_.

"I noticed you kept shifting.." he trailed off, embarrassed about what he was going to offer.

"Oh, did that make you uncomfortable? Sorry." She looked guilty.

"No, not at all, I just wanted to ask how you're feeling." She would walk right into this one.

"I don't know... I feel really warm and..." she looked away from his eyes.

"Are you, by any chance... _aroused_?" He asked.

She couldn't blush anymore, so she just nodded, avoiding his eyes. "Yeah, a little."

"Come here." He showed her to a large couch, the only light coming from 3 candles.

He lay himself down, ushering her to come over. "Take off your undergarments."

She looked at him incredulously. Say what?!

"Trust me on this." She paused, contemplating it, then took off her pants, leaving her in her white panties.

She hesitated before taking off the small underwear. "Should I take my shirt off too?"

"Only if you want to..." he said. She was really warm now, sweating slightly. Maybe she should...

Taking it off, she looked down in horror remembering she didn't wear a bra. Oh well, she's seen him so it was only fair.

She turned around, her hands covering her privates. She was never self-conscious or cared about how she looked. Now however, was different. She actually cared a little.

Nekozawa smiles reassuringly. "You're beautiful." She relented at his words.

"What do I do now?" She asked.

"Lie down on top of me, your mouth facing my *ahem* p-penis." He averted his eyes.

She did as instructed, suddenly glad the twins accidentally pranked her by dumping goo on her during lunch. She had to take a _loooong_ shower.

As soon as she was in position, she began sucking, feeling a strange feeling between her legs. Nekozawa's hot breath making her squirm a little. She noticed him become past-human-levels-harder.

Nekozawa could barely stand the organ between his legs, the sight in front of his was too much. Since Nekozawa had broad shoulders. She had to spread her legs so she wouldn't put too much weight on him. Because of that, she was completely exposed to him. When she resumed her precious ministrations, he remembered why he put her in this position. He hesitantly put his face closer.

Haruhi was beginning to feel really weird. She wasn't all that dense— she knew what sex was, but she did know that that's what she wanted. She just knew... she wanted _something_.

Nekozawa took a slow, long lick. Haruhi moaned loudly and sucked harder. It took all Nekozawa had to keep it together. He licked a little more, warning cute whimpers from Haruhi. He then found a little nub that seemed to be the source of her pleasure. He sucked on that.

"MMMMHHHH—!" Haruhi nearly screamed in pleasure.

Nekozawa was now encouraged to do more. He read about this in a spell book. Love was part of white magic, but lust? That was Black Magic territory. He put a finger in her tight hole, thrusting it in and out, making her moan like crazy. He was going to add another, but she was too tight. At this point, he already decided to take her innocence. He gently got her off him again. She looked frustrated.

"Why'd you stop?" She whined. She knew it was out of character for her, but she was really desperate for something she didn't even know she wanted.

"Haruhi, go in that same position, but this time your mouth faces me." He said smoothly. She eagerly did so, no questions asked.

"Now Haruhi, this is going to hurt. Do you understand?" He asked her.

She looked at him in realization. "Are we going to..."

He nodded. She said, "Okay, I understand now. Do your thing."

He grabbed his penis in anticipation. Finally, he could have some relief. He it took a couple tries to find her entrance, but now he was positioned right at it. She looked scared. How could that huge thing possibly fit in her?!

He pushed forward slowly. He had made her sit up so she could go at her own pace. She slowly went down on him, watching as his penis disappeared in her. She groaned in pain, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Shhh, it's ok." He then did something that shocked them both. He pulled her toward him and kissed her passionately. She moaned into the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance ask she ground her hips on him. Nekozawa won, his tongue exploring her mouth.

Haruhi broke the kiss, breathless. "You can move now." She said. He smiled fondly.

"You move– this is your first time after all. You have to go at your own pace."

She looked at him with the most innocent eyes he'd even seen and said, "What if I wanted you to dominate me?"

That was it. All the self-control he had before had snapped. He was darkness, she was light. So different from him yet he needed her. The dark was about to take the light.

He pulled out of her quickly, leaving her frustrated again. He then pinned her onto the couch and spread her legs around him. Then, without warning, he plunged into her newly deflowered private. He thrusted into her ruthlessly. "Mmmmmm..." she moaned in pleasure and slight pain.

Nekozawa saw her head roll to the side. He took the opportunity to suck on her neck. ' _She's mine now,' he thought, 'no one else can take her! This marks her as MINE.'_

He swiftly took off his shirt, leaving him naked. She moaned when he sucked a particularly sensitive spot on her skin. He continued to ravish her.

They were nearing their climax. Haruhi was now moving her hips to get more pleasure for both of them. Then in a last couple thrusts, Nekozawa released into her. She moaned loudly and came with him, her tunnel becoming impossibly tight. He groaned, his erection haven't gone down yet. He was sure it would later, as that was a side-effect, but now he was exhausted. He switched positions with her, she now on top of him, and they dozed off in exhaustion, him still hard and inside her.

* * *

Haruhi opened her eyes blearily. What happened? She felt a pleasurable pressure between her legs, and saw Nekozawa still in her, sperm all over. Did he release in her durning his sleep? It coated her thighs and dripped from her flower onto his male parts. She contemplated messing with him in his sleep. He looked so peaceful... she smiled.

She grinded on him, and thrust herself up and down. Then she sucked on his necks little too, leaving a mark. She was so into it she didn't notice him open his eyes. She thought she felt him thrust back, but it could've been her imagination. She fell down, her orgasm was even harder than before. Her whole body shakes and her walls became tighter. Even more sperm filled her canal.

"My, so you took advantage of me as I was sleeping? I didn't see you as _that_ type, Haruhi." He said playfully. She blushed.

"Well you're the one who seduced me!" She retorted weakly. "Great, now I'm a pervert.."

He looked down at their still connected body parts. "That's a lot of sperm, lets hope you're not pregnant." She looked alarmed at that.

"Oh no..it is a lot! What if I am?! What will I tell dad! I'll have to leave Ouran! I won't be able to study!" Nekozawa laughed.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?!" She said, shocked.

"It's not possible for you to be pregnant. Part of the spell was to make my sperm temporarily infertile. You're fine, thought you should test it to be sure." He said.

"Thank good, I thought my future was completely ruined. I should get going, I have to..." she gasped. "My dads dinner party! What time is it?!" She said frantically. He looked at his grandfather clock. "5:30 pm."

She looked less scared, but still concerned. "I had to be home by 3:30! What should I say I was doing?! No doubt he sent the host club to look for me."

Nekozawa thought about it. "How about we say you were just tutoring me."

She thought about it. "Okay, I'll do that."

They looked at each other awkwardly. Nekozawa got closer to her. "Goodbye, Haruhi. I hope we can get to know each other better in the future." He looked like he wanted to say something else.

"Would you like to have dinner with me on Saturday?" He asked.

She smiled that smile that everyone fell for. "I would love to Senpai." He smiled the most genuine smile she's ever seen on a person.

"Call me Umehito."

* * *

Haruhi arrived home after taking a shower at the school. It was open for some board meeting and some sports. She opened the door.

"HARUHIIII!" Her dad, Ranka yelled. "I've been looking for you! Your friends have too! Where were you?!" Just as he said that, the door opened to reveal 6 dejected hosts.

"HARUHIII! I've been looking for you! The Hosts have t—" he said. She put her hand to his lips, effectively cutting him off. He blushed furiously.

"I was helping a friend study. We spent a really long time on a... problem." She said that last bit with a small smirk and knowing eyes. They all noticed this, along with a tiny blush.

"May I ask who this friend is?" Kyoya piped up.

"None of your business, Senpai." She said.

"Boss! Haruhi is keeping secrets!" The twins said.

"Don't worry! We all know Haruhi wouldn't do anything bad!" Ranka said. This seemed to settle them down.

Yes, Haruhi Fujioka would never do anything bad...at least...

Not that they know of.

* * *

A/N: well, that was my first try at a lemon. Let me know how I can inprove in the reviews! Nobody else has written a good lemon for this pairing that I know of, so I decided to try my own. You can request a oneshot in the reviews for a story you want to see on this site that you can't find anywhere or just isn't good. I plan to do more for this pairing and a chapter book. Thank you for reading.


End file.
